


Heat

by Caboosezzz



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carolina Is Naive, Contracts, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caboosezzz/pseuds/Caboosezzz
Summary: Carolina has spent her whole life hiding her second gender and now it's time to deal with the fact she is an Omega. The first heat she has had in years is coming up and she only knows one Alpha that can help her. Luckily he is happy to lend a helping hand or in this case a helping knot.





	1. Dynamic explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Aww shit here we go again. I'm trying to actually write again, school started so I'm busy again. Don't expect any of my works to be updated that often as now I'm a senior in high school. I have a lot of work ahead of me in life but I still find writing fan fiction to be fun. Also my space bar broke :(  
This first chapter will only be an introduction to how the dynamics work, I have the rest of the work written but I will stagger the releases.

Wash: Alpha

Carolina: Omega

Caboose: Beta

Tucker: Pseudo Alpha

Sarge: Beta

Grif: Alpha

Simmons: Omega

Donut: Omega

Lopez: seriously? He's a robot 

Sister: Omega

Doc: Beta/Pseudo Alpha when O'malley

Alphas are both male and female although 1% of alphas are female. Alphas can impregnate Omega females and males along with female betas. But female alphas can't get pregnant, their breasts are just for show. Alphas are natural leaders and protectors. Most form a pack of those they are closest with. Although it has happened there can be more than one alpha per pack. Usually one alpha leads and the others are more laid back and relaxed. They pretty much act like betas unless put under a lot of stress or in rut. Like omegas alphas go into rut every three months. During this time they are focused on protecting and mating. Although if they get too stressed out they can go feral during their ruts and become violent. It is rare for an alpha to go feral unless they are focused on protecting their pack or mate. Alphas make up 30% of the population.

True Pseudo alphas are betas that try to act alpha but usually not so well. They have a tendency to not be the best leaders and drive their pack apart while true alphas want to keep their pack together no matter what. Normally a pseudo alpha ends up in a pack with a true alpha. 

Fake pseudo alphas are those concealing their second gender for safety reasons. They do act alpha around those they need to keep up the act but on their own they will relax into their true second gender. 

Betas are those that have normal anatomy they don't go through ruts or heats and they don't have scent glands. They usually find an alpha friend and join their pack as they are natural followers. They make up 60% of the population

Omegas are the rarest of the population. While there are pretty much the same amount of female and male omegas there aren't many omegas in general. So omegas have become prized in the last few years. Some are kept purely for breeding purposes to breed more omegas. So many omegas hide their second gender by faking being a beta or alpha. Most omegas choose an alpha they know to be their mate and join their pack. These omegas have special treatment from the alpha. Most alphas show their mates off and have them follow then around. But few alphas treat their omegas like an equal, where the omega has as much or more respect as the alpha. They go in heat once every three months, usually they have strong nesting instincts and create a nest. Depending on the omega they may want the entire pack around during this time but most often they just want their alpha. They have pheromones that they shed during heat attracting potential mates. Their original scent is rather sweet and sugary but once they mate bond their scent mixes with their mates scent. During heat omegas create a slick that is irresistible to alphas. Without an alpha’s assistance during heat an omega can get seriously sick and be put in a lot of pain. When they form a mate bond with an alpha they stay with that alpha for life, most alphas follow this to but not all. They make up 10% of the population. 


	2. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina admits she needs help and Wash jumps at the opportunity to help her.

Carolina hated her second gender, she spent years covering it up but now that she is retired she couldn't hide it anymore. With Dr. Grey's help she was going off her suppressants in a week to let her body have a rest. The first rest in years really, the last heat she went through was in Freelancer. 

Because she hadn't had a heat in so long she knew she needed some help, Kimball had built a heat/rut cabin on the other side of the moon so luckily she had her location. All she needed was a partner, she decided that she wanted a heat partner considering how long it had been since her last heat. Her past heats had been bad enough, normally she ended up locking herself in the bathroom to ride out her heats. 

She knew who it would be to help her through her heat, she just didn't know how to ask. Taking a deep breath Carolina went to find Wash. She was nervous about asking him, he was the pack leader but didn't have a mate like most pack leaders. Deep down she wished for him to take her as his mate but knew he wouldn't be the one to ask. He was strong and sweet, something she secretly admired now that they were retired. 

When she finally found him he was lying under a tree taking a nap. She admired him out of armour, something she was getting used to. It was one of the things that helped conceal her second gender. She wore her armour religiously during her service but had recently started taking it off. She was the last of the pack to start ditching the armor. Sometimes she fell into old habits and would wear her undersuit. 

Crouching down she gently shook him to wake him up. He sprung up and pinned her to the ground, she let herself be pinned knowing the panic she felt if the person started struggling underneath her. It was something they were both guilty of doing to the others and each other. Caboose happened to be the one that tried to wake them up the most, now he just thought it meant they were so happy to see him that they tackled him in a hug. 

Once he recognized it was her he let her up and helped her sit up. "Geez Carolina you scared me" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "sorry but I need to talk to you about something important" Carolina replied, her tone becoming serious. "okay" he said looking at her concerned.  "You know my second gender right?" She said, while starting to nervously tear up some of the grass with her hands. "yeah, Omega" he answered watching her tear up the grass. 

"Well I haven't had a heat in years and-" she started but was cut off. "wait, years? That's super unhealthy" he said in a sort of scolding tone. "yes I know but I was wondering if you could help me out with this one?" She said finally looking up from pulling up the grass. "uh yeah I can. I'm not a professional but I can try" he said meeting her gaze, his eyes were full of uncertainty. 

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no" she said giving him a small smile. "we do need to discuss boundaries though" Wash said getting a confused look from her. "um okay?" She said questioningly.  "Wait, Carolina have you ever shared a heat with anyone?" He asked, causing her to drop her gaze and look back at the ground embarrassed. 

"No, The Director was really strict on me not having a heat with anyone" she said pulling her knees up to her chest. "okay, I'll just explain how these things normally go then, when I was younger my parents always hired someone to help through my ruts and my sisters heats" he explained. "So normally when these things happen there is always a discussion about what each person is comfortable and uncomfortable with, they also go over emergency plans and things like that." He continued explaining trying to make it as least awkward as possible. 

"That makes sense, I was always told a heat partner just wanted to bond with me and make me their property" she said as Wash looked at her in horror. "no that's the exact opposite of what they want, helping others through heats and ruts is what they do for a living so they avoid mate bonding as much as possible." He said as she nodded in agreement. 

"So what aren't you comfortable with doing?" She asked. "Um I'll have to think about those things for a moment, how about we make our own lists of things we like and dislike" he suggested. "okay and then we can compare notes later" she said standing up and walking back to blue base. 

Finding some paper and a pencil Carolina pulled out her tablet to find ideas on things she liked and disliked. She started writing down things she knew she liked, nesting, bathing, cuddling, being cared for, keeping things close, touch. She felt a little embarrassed at how naive her likes list looked, but she trusted Wash enough to help her with anything she didn’t know enough about. 

Starting on her dislikes list she wrote things she knew could cause her to panic, leaving, things going too fast, mate bonding, violent sex. Then she started writing things she found online that turned her off, piss and shit (literally), forced sex, breath play, hitting, bondage, pain, anything too extreme. Once she was finished she read over the list and decided that it was good enough. 

A couple minutes later she heard a knock at the door. Opening it up she found Wash standing there with a faint blush on his face. "hey, I finished my list" he said pulling out a slip of paper. "Good timing, I did too" she said as he walked in and she closed the door behind him. 

"Here's my list" she said handing it to Wash. He took it and started to compare them. Once done he handed them to her to read over. She was fine with not doing anything on the dislike list, quite a few of the things matched up. 

Reading through his likes she spotted a few curiosities. "what does nesting instincts mean?" She asked, omegas had them but she didn't know if he wanted a nest or what it meant. "Alphas have nesting instincts too" he said blushing. "oh okay" she said as she kept reading. "Yeah I agree with the lists” She said nodding and putting them down on her table. 

“We do need to discuss emergency plans though” he said sitting down on her bed. “Yeah, you did mention that” she said sitting down next to him. “My ideas were just to try and diffuse a situation before it gets too out of hand, but in the event that we mate bond we have to discuss what we will do” He said 

“If an accidental bonding does happen I think the plan should be to continue the heat and discuss after” she replied, giving him her idea. “I think that would be the best way to deal with it” He said nodding. “If you have a panic during heat what should I do?” he asked. “Probably just try to distract me from the panic or do whatever you need to in order to stop it” she said. “Okay sounds good” he started “I think that’s all I really wanted to cover” he finished, she nodded in response. 

“I'm planning on going off suppressants in a week" she said giving him the time she should be going off the suppressants. "Okay so should we leave a day before you go off so you have a chance to settle?" Wash asked getting a nod from her. "We can start doing preparations now then when we leave we won't be in a panic." she said as he started to walk out of her room. “Sounds like good plan” he said before walking out and closing her door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter, I'm going to release the rest of the chapters slowly. Anyway I hope you enjoyed I love CarWash too much so I decided to make it ABO.


	3. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to the heat cabin and Carolina goes into heat.

Over the next week the two worked on prepping for the heat. They bullshitted an excuse to the others about why they were leaving. Carolina still didn't want the others to know of her second gender. She knew they wouldn’t really give a shit but she still wanted to hide it from them. Wash was the only one who knew her second gender, she almost hoped he would mate bond with her before the others found out she was an omega. 

She buried that hope, she knew she shouldn’t be thinking about it especially right before her heat. As she thought about it more she convinced herself that he would never want to bond with her, he was the pack leader and should choose a stronger mate than her. It hurt to think about but she had to, they were taught as freelancers to never have hope. 

They loaded up the warthog with all the supplies they gathered and started the journey to the cabin. It took about three hours for them to get there. Wash drove at first but after almost hitting a rock they traded places. “Cars just hate me” he complained, sitting in shotgun. “Oh really? Or are you just a really bad driver?” she teased, smirking at him. “Hey! I’m a great driver, cars just have a vendetta against me” he laughed. “Can you grab me the cheese sticks?” she asked, distracting him from her teasing. “Yeah” he said twisting around to grab the food bag. “I’m stuuuuuuuuck” he laughed as he wedged himself between the two seats. “Sucks to be you” she laughed ignoring him. “Carolina I’m stuck and gonna dieeeeeee” he dramatized. “Hmm what if I do this?” she said squeezing his side, he squealed and wiggled his way out. “I solved your problem” she laughed as he curled up, trying to protect his sides. “Here have your cheese” he said handing it to her. “Thank you” she said taking it and starting to eat it. 

The rest of the drive went pretty uneventful and when they finally arrived, they found the place ready to be used. Wash went and turned on the air conditioning to cool the place off.  Then they started to unpack the supplies. Carolina carried all the bedding in and set it at the foot of the bed.  "I'm not going to take my nightly suppressant okay?" Carolina announced letting Wash know her plan. "sounds good" he said as he put the food and drinks they brought away.  She went and got the rest of the bags out of the car and set them beside the bed. Once they were done unpacking it was pretty late. 

Wash cooked some eggs, bacon and toast for them. "So how do your heats normally go?" Wash asked before eating a strip of bacon. "Bad, normally I get super sick and end up spending most of it in the shower or over the toilet throwing up." She replied sourly. "That would make sense, your body is trying to find someone to help but it doesn't have the help so you end up getting really sick" he said. "once I tried to go through a rut on my own and I ended up getting super stressed out and sick" he continued. 

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know in advance that I'm prone to attempting to mate bond so I'll be using a bit" he said, perking up. "okay, when do you become more prone?" She asked. "usually during sex" he said. “okay, as long as you use the bit we should be fine" she said, continuing to eat. 

After she was done she handed him her plate and he started cleaning up. She crawled into the bed, surprised at how tired she was already. "hey, do you want to build a nest?" Wash asked kneeling beside her in the bed. "maybe later I'm super tired right now" she mumbled, almost asleep already. The covers moved and Wash climbed in next to her, just with him being close to her made her feel better. She managed to fall into a peaceful sleep with him next to her. 

When Carolina woke up the sunlight had started to trickle through the window. She felt the tingling chills travel through her body and pool in her gut. She was definitely in pre heat.  Whining she rubbed up against Wash and woke him up, this time he didn't try and pin her to the ground. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. "I think I'm going into preheat." She said sitting up. Wash sat up too "what do you want to do?" He asked. "I think I want to build a nest first" she said getting up and grabbing some of the extra blankets they brought. "okay, can I help?" He asked getting up and walking over to her. She nodded and handed him some blankets. 

They both started piling them on the bed in a nest shape.  Once they were both satisfied with it they climbed in it and tried it out. Carolina moaned as she wrapped them up in the nest. She managed to fall back asleep, something she never did during preheat before. 

Her discomfort levels had rose as she started to wake up. Her skin crawled and her head hurt. In her squirming she alerted Wash to her being awake "Good job you managed to sleep 13 hours" He congratulated, reaching out to grab her hand. She whined at the contact as sensations flew through her body. "Really?" She asked kinda confused from just waking up. "yeah, how ya feeling?" He asked. 

"It's uncomfortable and kinda hurts" she admitted. "do you want me to help?" He asked trying to be helpful. "yes" she hissed out as pain started to grip her.  Leaning over he kissed her, it completely shocked her and felt very good at the same time. With his hands he rubbed the glands on her wrists causing her to moan into the kiss. Breaking away he brought her wrist to his mouth and started suckling it. The feeling was something she couldn't explain. It felt good and relieving at the same time.  _ Alpha is claiming me  _ she thought. When he was done with that gland he moved onto the other one and lapped at it until he was done. He surprised her when he suckled and lapped at the glands on her neck.  _ He's going to bond me!  _ She panicked. Grabbing his hair she pulled as hard as she could. "ow!" He yelped, pulling away. "I don't want to mate bond" she panicked, curling up. "Hey, it's okay" he comforted, reaching out to wipe away a tear from her face. "I was just scent marking" he explained, scooting to sit next to her. 

"You weren't trying to claim me?" She asked calming down. "no I only wanted to make you feel better" he said wrapping his arm warily around her waist. "okay" she said leaning against him, he took his free hand and held hers. It brought a different feeling of arousal, arousal from comfort.

"Can you do it again?" She asked looking up at him. "sure, I'll tell you what I'm going to do though" he said reassuring her, she nodded in response. "I'm going to rub the glands on my wrist on your neck" he said moving one of his hands to rub against her neck. 

The moment their glands connected they both moaned. The feeling was like they were becoming closer through their bodies. "now I'm going to start scent marking with my mouth" he said leaning closer to her gland. She moaned breathlessly when his mouth reconnected with the gland. She was even more surprised when she felt an orgasm start to build up. 

Once he was done with the glands on her neck he pulled away and looked at her "I'm going to do the same thing to your last glands okay?" He asked. "okay" she rasped out, surprised at how her voice sounded. 

He moved lower and hooked his fingers in the band of her sweatpants. Then he looked up at her for consent, she nodded and he pulled down her sweatpants. She found it interesting that he left her underwear but she guessed he was trying to be polite. Her inner omega snapped  _ it's because he doesn't want you _ . 

And then his mouth connected with her gland again and her whole world lit on fire. She buried the thought deep down. She was so close to orgasming she just needed one thing to push her over the edge. His mouth left that gland for a second as he moved onto the next one. She cried out as his mouth connected to the gland, pushing her over the edge. She couldn't even feel her body for a moment as she floated, then came crashing back down into Wash's arms. 

"Hey, are you okay? I lost you for a moment there." He said concerned as he held her protectively. "yeah, how did you know to do that?" She panted out, pulling him down to lay next to her. "I did a bit of research on how to help omegas through heat" he said blushing and half burying his face in the pillow. 

"I- you didn't have to do that" she stammered out, surprised at how devoted he was to helping her.  _ He'll never take you as a mate though  _ she thought. "I know but it felt better to go into this with a bit of knowledge to help so you don't get in too much pain" he explained. "I'm grateful for that" she whispered while leaning in to kiss him. It was a short and sweet kiss but it still felt satisfactory. 

She laid there tired yet her mind running at a million miles an hour. Wash was one of the very few people who knew her second gender. She thought of the people that did, mostly she thought of York. He was a strong alpha, almost the exact representation of what an alpha should look like. But even he had his drawbacks. When he learned of her second gender he treated her slightly different. Like he had to impress her to have a relationship with her, or he had to protect her from everything. In the sex part of their relationship they argued about who would top. York's ego made him want to top and Carolina's obsession to prove herself made her want to top. Their relationship in the end crashed and burned. It was just something that never worked out. 

Her mind wandered to Wash, he never treated her differently when he learned of her second gender. Instead his protectiveness grew over the years of being with the reds and blues. At first he just accepted her, then he kicked her out when she overstepped her bounds.  _ See he doesn't actually care about you he only sees you as a burden  _ her omega butted in. But when she needed help he, the reds and blues came to her rescue. That's when she knew she was a part of his pack.  _ He could still kick you out _ her anxiety reminded her. She wondered if him researching how to help omegas in heat was his way of impressing her. As she thought of it more she dismissed it, Wash was also a nervous alpha. Most alphas aren't, so she thought of it as him trying to rid his anxiety. _ He would never do it for you, why would he want to take such a weak omega as a mate? _ She didn't know how sex with Wash would go but she wasn't nervous about it.  _ He will probably just reject you once he realizes how pathetic you truly are,  _ the gender dysphoria was still something she needed to learn how to deal with. He would probably remain gentle and sweet during sex she decided. It was something that stuck with him through all the years, something she was slightly jealous of.  _ See you're just a stupid omega, you will never live up to be as strong as the alphas.  _


	4. Full Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina goes into full heat and Wash helps.

A growling kind of noise startled her from her thoughts and she flinched away from it. "sorry" Wash whispered while moving his hand over his stomach. " I'm a little hungry" he said after a moment of silence. "Do you want to get food?" She asked sitting up suddenly realizing her own hunger. "Sure, do you want me to get you something while I'm up?" He asked. "yeah" she said not specifying what she wanted.   
"Okay" he said walking to the kitchen area to rummage for food. Carolina sat back in the nest watching what he was doing. Eventually he brought back a few different heat foods. Carolina picked through them and brought the ones she wanted further into the nest. Wash put some away and grabbed what he wanted. They settled down in the middle of the nest and started to eat their food. "How are you feeling?" Wash asked after swallowing his food. "I'm feeling pretty good right now considering I'm in heat." She said before chomping down on the heat bar. "Where would you be in a heat on your own?" He asked, she assumed out of his own curiosity and need to protect. "Probably fucking myself senseless on a dildo" she replied simply, laughing a little at his small choke on his food.   
"Well I hope this is better than that" he said after a moment to regain his composure. "much better" she purred, laying down on her back playfully. "Did you drink anything?" He asked ignoring her playfulness to make sure she was cared for. She shook her head and grabbed his arm trying to pull him down. Shoving a sports drink in her face he distracted her. "I don't want this" she giggled while squirming away. "you have to drink at least half and then I'll play with you" he said in a stern tone. Sitting up she downed the whole thing then returned to what she was doing previously.   
He laid down next to her and waited for her to make a move. Reaching over she grabbed his hand and placed it right on her clothed pussy. Whining when it made contact she started humping his hand for friction. Carolina grasped his chest and brought him closer to her, inhaling his sweet musky scent.   
She ground harder against his hand as she got closer to orgasm. They were both breathing heavily as she started to get to the very edge. Finally she orgasmed her body spasming out of control as she cried into his chest. As she came down she realized the edge wasn't yet taken away. "hey I think your pre heat is ending and you're going into actual heat" Wash said in a calming alpha tone.   
"Do you want me to push you into real heat?" He asked as she desperately ground against his hand crying in pain and discomfort. "If it makes it better then yes" she managed to hiss out as heat chills ran up her spine and into her head. Reaching down with his other hand he started to push her underwear off. Carolina realized what he was doing and started helping him. Once the object was discarded Wash let his hand wander back up and gently press against her aching skin.   
He targeted her clit for a moment then rolled her on her back. He climbed over her and started kissing her. She happily kissed him back, enjoying the taste of him and how just by kissing him she felt better. His hand snaked down between them to rub at her clit. She moaned at the contact, as he rubbed she grinded against the hand trying desperately to end the discomfort.   
He caught her lips in another kiss, as their lips met it felt like she was drowning and he was the last bit of oxygen she could get. He broke off from the kiss and whispered “I’m going to eat you out now okay?” in her ear as they panted. She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
Slowly he slid down, pressing little kisses through her shirt. He nestled his head in-between her thighs and didn’t seem to hesitate before attaching his mouth to her clit. She squealed at the feeling and wrapped her legs around his head without even thinking about it. “Carolina?” Wash asked alarmed at her reaction. “I’m fine it’s just- no one has ever done this to me before” she admitted quietly, her face heating up in embarrassment. See you're too inexperienced, he should just leave you to find a more suitable mate.   
She could feel him smirk and attach his mouth back, completely shocking her and getting her closer to cumming. She moaned as he lapped up her slick, seeming desperate for more. The pounding waves of her orgasm hit her like a truck out of nowhere. Wash lapped at her through the orgasm until she released him, when he looked up at her he looked satisfied.  
"That was intense" she said after a moment to catch her breath. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, laying down next to her. "better but I think you definitely pushed it into heat" she said snuggling up to him. "What do you want to do?" He asked.   
"I think I want to take a bath" she said grabbing onto his shirt. "sounds good I can just read while you bathe" he replied missing her point. "No we bathe together" she said tugging on his arm. "okay but only if you want to" he said following her to the bathroom.   
They were lucky that Kimball had installed a huge tub that comfortably fit two, Carolina started running the water and getting undressed. She stepped in the tub and sat down. "come on Wash" she prompted while waving him over. "one sec let me grab something first" he said walking out of the room.   
Panic shot through Carolina at the thought of him leaving, she jumped up and ran out to follow him. "no!" She screamed her voice full of panic as she grasped him in a tight hug. "Please don't leave me, too many have left me" she cried into his chest. "woah, Carolina I'm not leaving you" he said hugging her back.   
"What were you doing?" She asked looking up at him. "I was getting our soap" he said pointing to a couple bottles of soap in his bag. "oh, I thought you were leaving me" she said, her voice full of relief. You should just let him leave a pathetic omega like you.   
"Come on let's go back and take a bath" Wash said, letting go of her and grabbing the soap. She led him back to the bathroom and impatiently started tugging at his clothing. He let out a chuckle and removed his shirt. Finally when they were both stripped down Carolina led him to the bath.   
They both sat down and got used to the water but soon enough Carolina had floated over to Wash and climbed into his lap. She nuzzled against his scent gland, and eventually started lapping at it enjoying the taste of Wash. It was something she couldn’t explain his taste was amazing, sweet yet with a little spice that made her want to come back to it every time she left.   
Soon he started to rumble as she continued mouthing at his scent glands. She could feel him reach for a washcloth, he got it damp then used it to wet her hair. She started purring as he washed her hair. Suddenly realizing how much she enjoyed being taken care of.   
Reaching for a washcloth she started to wet his hair with it. Then she started shampooing, and giggled as she styled his hair in so many funny styles before washing it out.   
He started to wash her body with the soap his hands gently massaging the liquid into her body. She rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying his attention.   
She thought about his personality and his gentleness as he did this. It wasn't something she ever remembered someone besides her mother do to her. But her mother did it in a motherly way instead of a more partnered way. As he continued doing this she thought more and more about how he cared for others and her. He was a perfect pack leader of the reds and blues and even treated her as an equal. Like how pack leaders treat their mates. He shouldn't considering how weak you are, he has plenty of other omegas in the pack to claim besides you.   
Maybe they were already mates they just needed to finish the bond. No he doesn't love you he sees you as a nuisance.   
"Hey Wash?" She asked needing to get an answer to her question. "yeah" he hummed, continuing to rumble. "What do you think of mate bonding?" She asked, feeling him stiffen slightly underneath her. "I think that it's something I'd like to do someday. But that it has to be consensual on both sides." He answered letting his rumbling continue.   
"Would you ever consider me as your mate?" She asked, her heat somehow getting rid of most of her filter. Wash's heart did a little skip as she asked the question. "to be honest you are really the only person I would consider bonding with." He admitted quietly. He shouldn't consider you, you're so pathetic.   
"Oh" she replied quietly, thinking about the information. “I think you are the only person I’d bond with too” she admitted looking up into his eyes. He gave her a soft smile and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Carolina grabbed the soap and started to wash him with it. Enjoying the feeling of his muscles as she did this. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest in the bath. She continued washing him, feeling the little ridges where different scars were.   
She felt bad about some of the scars, some she knew she caused. That's why he shouldn't consider you as his mate. He had so many more scars than she had. "did I ever tell you about the scar on my foot?" He asked, opening his eyes. "No, I don't think you did" she said quirking her head to one side. "well when I was a newborn my older sister bit me on the foot because I was stealing all the attention from her" he laughed, smiling one of his bright smiles. She laughed with him thinking of him getting bit as a baby for attention. "did she get the attention she wanted?" Carolina laughed out. "No, she got put in time out" he said. "I'm guessing she wasn't happy about that" Carolina mused. "no she wasn't" he confirmed.   
"Are you ready to get out?" He asked, shifting below her. "yeah" she nodded, climbing off him so they could both get out. He quickly got out and got her a towel wrapping her up in it and carrying her to the nest. He sat her down gently on the edge of the nest. "I'm going to go get my own towel" he said walking back to the bathroom but coming back quickly. He wrapped his towel around his waist and took an extra towel he got and placed it on her head. As he started to dry her hair he started rumbling again. She assumed taking care of her was a way to satisfy himself.   
Once he was done drying her hair he grabbed a brush and brushed it. Making sure it was untangled before, surprisingly he started braiding her hair in a complex manner she never learned how to do. See you can't even make yourself look good for him. It only took him a few minutes to do and once he was done she got up and looked in one of the mirrors. Smiling at how pretty she looked with the hairstyle. Turning back to Wash she kissed him on the lips while making her purring noise. "thanks" she said as she pulled away and jumped in the middle of the nest. Wiggling out of her towel she threw it in the corner which had become the laundry corner. Wash climbed in with her and she grabbed his towel and threw it in the laundry corner.   
"You don't want clothes anymore?" He teased laying down next to her. "no clothes are now illegal" she teased back laughing. "What do you want to do now?" He asked turning to look at her. "I think I want to sleep again" she said settling down in the nest. Porn was wrong, omegas didn't want to fuck 24/7 during their heat. They spent a large portion of it asleep, of course it still wore alphas out to care for them in heat. "Okay" he said settling in beside her, he needed the sleep anyway. He rarely slept because of his nightmares, it was something she worried about him. Maybe her presence made it so he felt less afraid and so he had less nightmares.   
She took a quick nap with him, falling into subconsciousness before her body woke up again. "hey" Wash said simply, he was holding a book and reading. "hey" she replied with a groan as she stretched. "You slept for an hour" he told her, putting the book away to play with her hair. "That's good" she replied, starting to wake up. "What should we do?" He asked as she sat up.   
"I don't know," she said laughing. He laughed and reached out of the nest and grabbed a bag he brought. He dug around the bag pulling out different books, movies, and some cards.   
She picked up one of the movies and looked at it, reading the back cover. "can we watch this?" She asked handing it to him. "yeah" he replied climbing out of the nest to put it in the movie player. As he did this she picked up all the other things putting them back in the bag.   
Wash climbed back in the nest and pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist. He's just keeping his slut close.   
She smiled at the feeling of his hand on her waist holding her close to him. Leaning over she rested against him, sighing at the feeling of contact. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over their laps, probably for some privacy and the fact they both still felt uncomfortable out of armor so being completely naked was quite the shock.   
Carolina found herself unable to focus on the movie as time went by, she started to get small heat flashes and tinges of arousal. “Wash” she said rolling to be more on top of him. “Yeah?” He asked, a knowing look already in his eyes. “I’m getting another heat wave” she whined, leaning up to kiss him. He fumbled around for the remote and paused the movie.   
Reaching back she moved his hand from her waist to her inner thigh, he seemed to get the idea and touched her. Moaning she snuck her own hand down and grasped his half-hard cock and started jacking him off. Slut. She purred as he started to grow harder with the attention. See you're really just a cum bucket.   
She broke away from the kiss and gasped when he sunk a finger into her, letting go of his cock she rode his fingers as he added more. Finally she came, curling into herself unable to control her body as she shook with the force of it.   
As her body calmed down she uncurled and relaxed against him, despite her exhaustion from her orgasm she still had one more thing she wanted to do. Slut. Moving down she took his cock in her hand, leaning down to take it in her mouth. “Carolina” Wash said catching her attention before she continued, “You don’t have to do that, this is about you remember” he said, gasping as she gave him more pumps. He doesn't even want to give you his seed, he knows you're too weak to have it.   
“Please” she begged, giving him her pleading eyes. “Okay” he moaned, immediately Carolina took him in her mouth. Cock slut. She loved the sounds he made below her as she kissed along the underside of his cock. His hips bucked up into her mouth, pulling off him slowly she put her hands on the sides of his hips. “Hold still for me alpha” she said calling him by the primitive name. You just can't handle him.   
His face scrunched up in determination to do what she told him, taking him in her mouth again she picked up the pace. She could tell he was close as his knot started enlarging, the thought of that knot locking them together caused her to moan around him. Only sluts moan around cocks. That seemed to be all he needed as he came, crying out in pleasure, his hips making little bucks. She quickly tried to swallow all his cum as he spurted it out. Releasing him with a pop she crawled to lay beside him in the nest.  
“Holy Shit” was all he managed to get out between gasps, she giggled at his reaction and pulled the blanket back over them. He turned to her pulling her close to him and clouding her in his musk. “Thanks” he said as she rested, high on his pheromones.   
Once her energy returned she sat up, Wash looked at her curiously. "are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up. "no" she shook her head, looking at the bathroom. "I want to take another bath" she said, inching towards the edge of the nest. "really?" He asked, kinda surprised. "yeah, I always went through heats in the bathtub when I was younger." She admitted, laying so she was facing the bathroom.   
"Here" he said climbing out of the nest, he walked over to her and picked her up. She laughed as he did so, she wasn't used to being carried. Walking in he set her in the bath tub "you get the water going and I'll go grab something special I have for you" he said, waiting for her to nod before he left. As he started to walk out she got the bath water going. Finding the perfect temperature she clogged the drain and waited for him to come back.   
Wash walked in with a bag and handed it to her. She looked at him confused for a moment before he spoke "open it up" he said. Immediately she unzipped the zipper and started digging through the bag. She pulled out different items and looked at them. There were bath salts, bath bombs, bubble bars, bath oils, and a couple different things. "you got these, for me?" She asked confused as to why he would be giving her gifts.   
"Yeah, when you put bathing on your likes list I decided to order a couple things." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and blushing. "aww, thanks" she said standing up to hug and kiss him. She picked out a bath oil and handed it to him. "do you want to use this one?" He asked as she went to sit in the tub. "yeah" she nodded. He got in next to her and handed her back the oil.   
Gently she put it in the tub, watching as it melted away. She stirred the oil in, fascinated with how it looked. "can I ask you something?" Wash spoke suddenly. "sure" she replied still focused on the water. "how did you manage to hide your second gender for so long?" He asked.   
"I mostly used my armor and alpha cologne to hide my true scent. I think the fact I wanted to prove myself to the director also helped" she said, trying to figure out what angle he was taking. "Have you learned to accept your second gender?" He asked.   
She sighed, this is exactly what she feared him finding out. "not entirely, I'm still hard on myself because of it" she said, drawing her knees up to her chest. "it's like I still want to prove myself, I want to show my gender but I'm scared. What if the others won't accept me?" She rambled nervously. "of course they'll accept you, I mean you are pretty much pack leader." He said, shocking her.  
"You really think that?" She asked quietly. "well yeah, you've been the leader forever. Why?" He answered, putting a question at the end of the sentence. "After the war and everything, I started seeing you as the pack leader. I mean you are an alpha and everything" she admitted. "Carolina, just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I'm pack leader. I guess we lead the pack together, and that's okay" he said, pointing out the fact they really did lead together. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she snorted slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I finally posted after forever, thanks to Bilbz for reminding me that yeah I do have a lot of this work written I just need to post it.


	5. Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina falls further into heat and Wash happily helps.

"Hey, I think I'm getting another heat wave" she said, after they soaked for a while. "okay" he said picking her up to set her on his lap. When his bright blue eyes met hers she immediately smashed her lips against his. She felt sexy when he slid his tongue along her lips, letting him in they explored each other's mouths. 

Grinding down against him she drew a broken moan from deep in his throat. She was surprised when he picked her up and moved to the edge of the tub and sat. Still sitting in his lap she could feel his arousal poking her, she realized she hadn't helped him get off.  _ See you're worthless.  _ Ignoring the thought she continued doing what felt right. 

Grabbing him in hand she gave him a few pumps and guided him to her entrance. "Carolina, we don't have to do this if you're not ready" he said, holding her hand still. "it's okay Wash, I'm ready." She said, letting her hips lower to push him in her. 

His fingers squeezed her ass as she did this. His breath hot and heavy as he rested his head on her shoulder. Finally he bottomed out in her, for the first time in a long time she felt good.  "Ah shit, Carolina I'm going to need my bit" he interrupted. "carry me" she said, wrapping her legs around his hips to bind him to her. "okay" he said, standing up. It was quite the awkward maneuver but they managed to make it to the nest. Wash sat her down and for a painfully empty moment he left and grabbed his bit. 

She cried out for him and as fast as he could he was back, slowly pressing in her again. He fastened the bit around his head and started slowly rocking into her. "Wait Wash, can I top?" She asked still wanting to prove she was strong. "yeah" he answered around the bit. 

He pulled out again and laid down on his back next to her. Placing her hands on his chest she balanced herself as he guided himself to her entrance. It felt amazing to finally get what she so desperately needed. 

She sunk down onto him again and let out a shaky, broken moan. Wash started rocking his hips to meet hers as she thrust down on him. His hands explored her body rubbing, pinching, squeezing. It seemed like he wanted to memorize her whole body.  He brushed his hands against her sensitive abdomen, the feeling sent chills through her whole body. He rubbed against the area some more and used his thumb to rub against her clit causing her to climax. She screamed in pleasure, her hips slamming down on his as her body uncontrollably spasmed. 

She floated down delicately as Wash fucked her through the orgasm. Looking at him she could tell he was on the edge. "hey it's okay go ahead and knot me" she consented, getting a gaze from Wash that asked "you sure?" She nodded her response, not trusting her voice enough to answer him vocally. 

He grabbed her hips and started slamming up into her, chasing his own high. Reaching up he pulled her down against his chest as he continued chasing his climax. It only took a few more thrusts for him to push up with his hips and hold her against his chest. He reached up so his mouth was right up against her gland. She didn’t think twice about angling her head so the area was easier to reach.

She could feel his knot inflating, pushing her into an unexpected orgasm. "oh fuck!" She exclaimed. She could feel his lips against her gland as he bit down on the bit, letting out a broken moan of content.  His cock pulsed as it pumped her full of his cum, she could feel herself stretch as she was filled. Eventually the pulses slowed, until it gave one last weak pulse and stopped. Wash relaxed his hands and let go of the bit. He reached up to undo the fasten on it and take it off. He discarded the object in the direction of their luggage. 

"Your knot feels really goooood" she purred, loving the feeling of finally being complete. She rubbed up against him as he came out of his post orgasm daze. "I hope so" he replied, kissing the top of her head.  She rocked her hips, testing the hold of the knot. "what are you doing?" Wash moaned out. "feeling your knot" she replied, resting her head on his chest and eventually falling asleep. 

Hot, she thought as she slowly drifted to conciseness. Her body pulsed and it felt like electricity was spiking through it. She tried to find relief but to no avail, suddenly a voice penetrated her cocoon of pain. It was a voice she knew as she drifted closer to it. " **Carolina** " it snapped her awake and looking for the source. 

"Are you okay?" Alpha asked, looking at her concerned. She heard a pathetic whining noise that took her a while to register it as her own voice. Reaching down she grabbed his cock and tried to insert it into herself for relief. She cried out as it didn't work, causing her more distress. Suddenly he rolled her on her back and inserted his fingers, pumping them in and out. He moved his hips to press the top of his cock against her opening. After a few painful moments he finally started to push in slowly. 

The feeling of his cock penetrating her was enough to send her into orgasm but it was clear she needed more. By the time she was done orgasming he had managed to push in all the way to the hilt.  He started moving slowly but not fast enough for her as she started moving her hips trying to get him to go faster. He complied and moved faster, pinning her hips to the bed with his strong hands with force that would leave bruises. She moaned at the thought of having been marked by him. 

Fortunately for her he started fucking her harder and deeper, pushing her into another orgasm. Her head started clearing as she orgasmed, the heat had started to be fought off.  She could feel his knot catch on her entrance as he fucked her. After a few more thrusts he pushed in as deep as possible and held still. A moment later she felt his cum pump out of his cock and fill her up. Then the knot grew to trap it in, causing a final orgasm. 

He rolled them over, still knotted together as they caught their breaths. Carolina started purring and Wash started rumbling as they laid there panting. "Thanks I needed that" she panted snuggling up against him. "I feel really good" she admitted, her thoughts flung into the world carelessly after knot sex. "good" Wash said simply. "how did you get me out of my sleep?" She asked rubbing his scent on her. "I was panicking so I used my alpha voice" he admitted, embarrassed. "Wait why?" She continued asking him questions. "I read that sometimes an Omega can get caught in a heat wave while sleeping and it can be really hard to get them out of it besides using an alpha voice" he explained. "Oh" she said playfully, wiggling her hips to see what kind of reaction she could get out of him. He moaned breathlessly and rubbed up against her, scent marking her. 

"Mine" he said possessively, rubbing his scent all over her. She rubbed against him, enjoying the feeling and scent of him. They eventually drifted off to sleep, high on each other's scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote another chapter! Yay! Actually I edited another chapter, I have 25 pages written on a google doc right now of things I've written. The school probably would be upset if they saw what I wrote while at school but oh well. I am almost graduated and will have a bit more time to write, especially since I am done with my project citizen. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm really excited to release the next one. It's probably the best written smut out of all of my smuts so I'm excited!


	6. I kno halo inglushiuiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina's heat drives Wash to a tipping point and they might have done something they will regret later.

Throughout the heat Wash became quite reliable when it came to knotting. Carolina had read that most Alphas can only knot three or four times during heat or rut. It was rare for a knot to form outside of this time, when they did it was usually a weak knot. 

Somehow Wash didn’t seem to fit this norm, but she didn’t mind it especially during sex. She was laying on the nest as Wash made them some food. She was thinking back to the times they had sex during the heat. Some were slow and passionate while others were rushed and needy. But everytime she came out satisfied and happy. She had never been knotted before but the one thing she knew was she loved it. 

She thought back to all the other times she had sex in her life, she never had heat sex but even with the hormones and sensitivity she realized something. The other people she had sex with wanted to posess and own her, Wash didn’t. He wanted to protect and love her, something she never truly felt. 

Even out of heat he still had some sort of physical capability to attract her, she noticed right around when she met back up with them during Chorus. For some reason he seemed more attractive, she always wanted to be around him. At first she convinced herself it was because she didn’t fit in with the others but after a while she just had to admit the fact she was attracted to him. 

When they sparred on Chorus she could sometimes barely contain herself, she so badly wanted to kiss him when he managed to pin her. She always was aroused after the sessions and could barely finish the session before running off to her room for private time. It never took long for her to climax, especially when she used Epsilon to help her. 

Delta was the one who always came to defend her when she needed help to orgasm, he said it would help with her stress and hormone levels. He had made a few fantasy scenarios for her when she was aroused, he never made Wash the center of them but he did make the partner she was with look and sound an awfully lot like Wash. 

After Epsilon left she had no outlet to truly help with her flare ups, so instead she found herself searching out Wash because he gave her a sort of high. The attraction to him was something she never experienced before, even with York she was able to easily suppress her feelings. But with Wash it was a completely different story. 

He was more addictive to her when he touched her it felt different, like he had a stronger hold on her. Grabbing a tablet they had she started looking up why he felt better. Some of the sites explained chemically as to why some alphas can be more attractive than others. 

Quite a few pointed towards an interesting theory, that certain alphas and omegas have a special chemical attraction to each other. The way they are built make it difficult for them to be with other alphas or omegas. 

It said that when in relationships with other alphas or omegas it can be hard for them to be satisfied or they can become distant. She thought back to her time with York, whenever they had sex she never really took any pleasure from it at all. It felt like she was just there as he enjoyed himself, he did try scenting her but it never really worked. 

With Wash everything he did seemed to pleasure her, even with her just watching him cook made her feel happy. She didn't think it was just the heat as she always had a sort of soft spot for him. 

The nights they've spent together looking at the stars or discussing random things always made her feel what she could only describe as an almost orgasmic high. As they spent more time out of armor she became more inclined to be around him. He seemed to experience the same thing, when they had to deal with a situation he always invited her along. When she went out on patrol she invited him along. Whenever she went alone she made sure to go quickly, wanting to get back to her mate. 

Eventually he finished cooking and brought the food over. "I'm afraid I'm not the best cook so I hope it's okay" he said, sitting next to her. "I'm sure it'll taste great" she said as she started to eat the pancakes. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked before eating a mouthful of pancake. "I was thinking about you" she said smiling. "oh really?" He teased. "Yeah, I was thinking about how great you are." She replied laughing.  "Well I was thinking about how you make me feel so good" she said sitting up to lean against him. “Oh yeah?” he asked, prompting her to continue. “I don’t really know how it works but even out of heat you make me feel good” She started, pausing to find the right words. “It’s like you are more addictive, and feel better than the other people I have been with.” she said rubbing up against him. 

“How did you feel with other people?” He asked stiffening besides her. “It just wasn’t as good, just when I am around you I feel good. Even outside of heat. When I was with York I could easily suppress my feelings and ignore him. But with you I can’t do that, even back on Chorus I had major troubles doing so.” She said, her face heating up at the admission. 

“What do you mean about on Chorus?” He asked, deep in thought yet blushing like she was. “I mean like uh-” she started, feeling her face really heat up. “When we were sparring” she said quietly, burying her face against his shoulder. “How did you feel?” he prompted, as she tried to hide her embarrassment. 

At this point she knew she’d just have to tell him everything, her little fantasies and how she felt while on Chorus. “When we were sparring I’d get really aroused, especially when we were out of armor. Then when you’d pin me I’d barely be able to make it through the rest of the session. Afterwards I always had to sneak away to my room, I was just so aroused and I’d need to get off.” She admitted, unable to look at him in embarrassment. 

“Hmm, I’m glad I’m not the only one who felt that” he replied after a moment. She shot up to look at him in shock, he was bright red in embarrassment, just about matching her own blush. “You felt the same way?” she asked in shock. “Yeah, I was always worried you’d notice something poking you when I’d pin you.” He said, hiding his face in his hand. “I pretty much had to go back to my own room in order to deal with it” he said super embarrassed. 

“Now I just always want to be around you, like whenever I go on patrol on my own I always hurry because I want to get back to you” she admitted. “I feel the same way” he said with an awkward laugh. “Whenever I go out to do something I find I tend to deal with it worse then when you are there” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I guess we are kinda addicted to each other” he said picking up a piece of pancake to feed to her. She ate it and nodded as he ate his own piece of pancake. “I read up about it and there is a theory that some Alphas and Omegas are different, they don’t really feel connections to other alphas and omegas. But the moment they come in contact with each other, a sort of addiction is made and they start to court each other.” she said after eating the pancake. 

“I think I’ve heard of that theory, it happens very rarely but the genetic paring of their parents causes them to be a stronger sort of alpha or omega mating wise.” he said continuing to eat. “How did you feel around other Omegas?” she asked. “Well to be completely honest, I was never really interested. Even during rut I still wasn’t all that interested.” he said 

“But you said you were prone to mate bonding” she said confused. “I knew I’d be prone to it around you, whenever we were together I had what most would describe as a primal urge to mate bond. So that’s why I decided to use the bit” he said, reaching around to pull her closer to him. "I wanted to court you and make you mine" he said in a low toned voice. 

“I want to do a mate bond Wash” Carolina said suddenly. “A-are you sure?” he asked looking her in the eyes with a mixture of emotions. They were something of desire, uncertainty, and something she couldn't identify.  “Yes, I need you Alpha” she said putting their plates on the floor. “I need you Omega” he said, pulling her close once she was done. His scent was stronger and he felt warmer than earlier. “Wash are you in rut?” she asked as he pulled her into the nest and climbed on top of her. “I think so” he said, kissing her. They were both too far gone at this point to stop, just giving into their instincts. 

“I love you” she moaned as he lapped at her scent glands. She reached down and guided his cock close to her entrance. It felt heavier than normal and was throbbing as she used some of her slick to lube him. Then he pressed right against her entrance and pushed in, he felt bigger for some reason. She guessed it was the rut he was experiencing.

He started thrusting slowly and carefully, it seemed like he wanted to be careful not to hurt her. She whined at his gentleness, he was so soft when he wanted to be and always thought of her first. She brought her hands up to touch his chest, kneading and rubbing at whatever she could. He preened at the attention and puffed his chest out for her to touch and feel. 

It didn’t take long for him to lose control of himself and give into his instincts, he grabbed her shoulders and held her still as he started to roughly thrust. Just the way he was acting caused her to orgasm, it was amazing and she never wanted him to stop. 

He let go of her shoulders to grab her hips, then he leaned down to lap at her scent glands. She reached up to do the same to his, enjoying the strong Alpha scent and taste. After doing that for a while he pulled out and quickly flipped her over so she was on her stomach, grabbing her hips again he pulled her up onto him and started thrusting again. 

She found her balance and he leaned down and bit the back of her neck, they were in what was known as the classic mating position. She was loving everything he did and was practically in constant orgasm due to this. He moaned around the skin he had in his mouth, he was obviously enjoying himself. He moved one of his fingers down to rub at her clit, causing her to whine and squeal in delight. She arched her back so he was hitting her cervix every time he thrust. She was moaning and panting beneath him, her hands were grabbing a pillow of the nest as she tried to hold on for dear life. 

His one arm was wrapped up around her stomach, holding her close to him as her arms rested on the floor of the nest to support the weight of him on top of her. His free hand was toying with her clit and playing with a few other sensitive spots on her body.    
The sound of skin slapping against skin was an amazing sound, their bodies collided and pulled apart at a steady, rough rate. The way his balls slapped against her pussy when his hand explored other parts of her body. The feeling of his balls was causing her to squeal and moan in delight, the pleasure was coming from everywhere. Wash was also enjoying the noises she made, each one encouraging him to continue. She had to admit she did make a lot of high pitched noises when pleasured. Even during her single sessions she had to have something in her mouth to keep her from alerting everyone to her. 

Wash pulled out again and flipped her on her back, he was pressed against her as he thrust. His chest was gliding against hers easily due to all the slick that had run down her chest in the previous position. Her sensitive nipples were screaming in pleasure as he glided over them. She could tell he was close to his climax as he became almost desperate in his thrusting. The way he touched her and kissed her had her crying in pleasure beneath him. She never thought she would truly enjoy being a bottom but with Wash she decided she always wanted to bottom if it would feel this good every time. 

The sounds that left his mouth sounded like music to her. Some of them were whines, others were moans, growls, and sweet sing song sounds. He was probably one of the most vocal alphas out there, but he was surprisingly quieter than she was. 

The pace of the thrusts changed and he started thrusting hard, forcing himself as deep as possible. He would thrust at different angles, trying to find the one that would press himself up against her cervix. He found an angle he liked and held still, his knot inflated and locked them together. He released a strangled whine as he did this. A moment later the pulses started which sprayed cum in her pussy, the moment the first spurt came out she orgasmed. She cried as her final orgasm rocked through her body. The spasms in her pussy pulsed through her whole body. Her world turned white as she screamed and whined through her orgasm. 

As she came to she could feel Wash's mouth resting against her scent gland. He was waiting for her to get in position to mate bond him. Reaching up she rested her teeth against his gland. 

She could feel his teeth sink in her gland so she did the same to his gland. The metallic taste of blood hit her tongue as she lapped and sucked on his gland. He pulled away from her to lean down and do the same thing to the other gland.  As he bit down on her gland she bit down on his gland. She lapped and sucked at it like she did the last gland. He pulled away again to roll them over so she was resting on top of him. 

He rumbled as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She started purring in response. As their scents mixed together on her glands she felt really happy.  _ Wash won't leave me, he bonded me so that means he wants to be with me forever. We can go out and do couple things without an Alpha trying to make a pass at me or an Omega trying to steal Wash from me. We can stay at a hotel together and get the king bed. Or we can go eat dinner together, I can dress up all cute and impress him. If people find out about my second gender they won’t care because I am mate bonded.  _

A flurry of happy thoughts raced through her head as she rested against him, she wasn’t quite ready to sleep. The energy from the sex still hadn’t worn off and she wanted to bask in the feeling.  “I love you Washie” she cooed. “I love you too Lina” he cooed back, calling her by her nickname. York always called her that but it was actually Wash that came up with it. The Freelancers were coming up with nicknames for each other and he mentioned that, York then picked it up and it quickly got annoying so the rest of the group just stuck to Carolina. 

“I’m so happy we did this” he said, his chest involuntarily puffing up in pride. “Me too, my mother always told me to mate bond with my best friend” she said, smiling warmly at the thought of her mother. “Well you’d better not tell Caboose that or he’ll be depressed for weeks” Wash mused, a slight laugh coming from him. “You know, he’s probably worried about us” she said with a smile. “Oh I’m sure he’s fine we told him we’d be gone for a week and a half and it’s only been three days” he said, reaching over to start playing with her hair. 

Back at blue base

Caboose was crying on top of the base. “Agent Washingtub, Miss Carolina pleaseeee come back. I promise not to put orange juice in your sheets anymore!!!!!!!!!” he screamed. 

Back at the cabin

“Yeah you’re probably right” she said, leaning into his hand. “I was actually really worried that after this heat you’d leave me” she admitted, holding his hand. “Why did you think that?” he asked worried. “Well I’ve realized that I couldn’t live without you, I couldn’t keep our pack together. Quite honestly if you kicked me out I’d probably go commit suicide.” she admitted. “Carolina, I would never do that. Even if we didn’t bond I’d still want to be close to you. You’re my drug” he said squeezing her hand. 

They laid there and thought about each other and how they felt, the afterglow was fueling them as they both floated on cloud 9. 

“Your knot is holding in all your cum, and claiming my pussy. When your knot goes down I want take all of it and rub it all over me. I’ll be covered in your cum and I’ll smell like you” She rambled out her thoughts, saying whatever came to mind. “As you rub my cum all over yourself, I’ll mate bite your other glands so you can rub the cum in them” he replied in a deep husky voice. 

“I’ll submit like a true Omega, you can use me as your toy” she moaned, thinking of him fucking her in the kitchen of blue base while everyone else was busy. “Mmm I know you’ll tease me, shaking that ass of yours until I finally fuck you” He replied, reaching down to give her ass a little squezee. 

“I’ll eat you out in our room and cause you to orgasm over and over again, you’ll be a shaking, crying mess, begging me to stop. The pleasure will become too much for you and you will keep cumming until I finally stop and cum all over you.” he said, his cock giving a little twitch at the thought. 

“We should try sex toys” she said, smiling at the thought of him sticking a vibrator deep inside her then turning it on when he felt like it. “What kind of toys do you want to try?” he asked, a devilish grin forming on his face. 

“I want you to plug me up with a buttplug, or make me wear a vibrator all day while you turn it on at random points, I want you to put little vibrators on my nipples while you play with me” she said, imagining him pulling out toys to play with her. “That would work, then when someone pisses you off you can tie me down and use the toys on me” he said, a grin on his face. 

“We are going to have so much fun together” she said stretching up to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you so much Lina” Wash said smiling. “I love you just as much Washie” she replied, calling him by his new nickname she came up with. 

After a few more minutes Washes knot deflated and he pulled out of her, the feeling of him leaving her was awful. They were perfect when combined but because he pulled out she felt empty. 

She could feel his cum slide out of her, tickling her clit and running down her stomach. She laid down on her back and allowed Wash to get up, he sat up over her and watched as her hand reached down to pull out the milky juices inside her. She brought her fingers up to her face where she tasted some of it. It tasted salty and sweet, a perfect mix of them together. 

She rubbed on her shoulder glands, moaning at the contact of the cum. Reaching down she pulled out some more cum and rubbed it on her wrists. He grabbed a hold of each hand and bit down on the glands to claim her. She then did the same to him, breaking the untouched skin to claim him as hers. 

Finally she reached down to spread the cum all over the glands on her inner thighs, he lowered his head to split the skin and rub the cum in. Then he had her bite the glands on his chest, Alphas were slightly different then Omegas when it came to gland placement. 

Once the bonding was complete Carolina laid down to rest, she was tired because of all the fucking. It seemed like Wash had the same idea as he laid down to rest besides her. He pulled her close and they both drifted off to a blissful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter is done, I'm so proud of myself for writing and updating this chapter. It's probably the best thing I've written so far. I'm so excited to see what you think, I decided to push Wash into rut because I thought it would be fun to do. Then my brain was like okay we are doing the mate bond yeet, so here we are. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you're wondering what the chapter title means it's because my friend can't spell so that's what I wrote.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash has a breakdown so Carolina comforts and loves him.

Wash woke up a little dazed and confused, Carolina was snuggled up to him. Her face nuzzled up to his chest as she slept. 

He thought back to the night before and cursed himself.  _ Shit, how did I go into rut? I was doing everything correctly so I shouldn't have gone into rut. She probably hates me now. I stole the one thing that kept Omegas independent. Now she has to spend the rest of her life with me. I don't even think she really wanted to. I'm an awful alpha I practically raped her, I stole her independence.  _

Tears started streaming down his face and he carefully got up. Carolina snuggled into the empty space he left. Wash walked to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror, examining all the bite marks on his glands. 

He knew Carolina had his bite marks on her glands and it made him sick. He failed at helping her through her heat and instead stole her independence. 

A sudden wave of nausea came over him and he barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. He hadn't eaten in a while so the only thing that came up was bile. 

A knock at the door causes him to jump a little. "Wash are you okay?" Carolina's concerned voice came from the other side of the door. 

He couldn't bring himself to answer and instead just kept dry heaving. 

"Wash?!" Carolina said louder, concern and panic in her voice. He still didn't answer and with a swift kick Carolina broke down the door and rushed in. She wrapped herself around him and rubbed his back "shhh shhh it's okay I'm here" she comforted as he kept heaving. 

Eventually the heaving stopped and he curled up into a ball, crying on the bathroom floor. Carolina laid behind him and held him as he cried. 

Around half an hour went by of them doing this until Wash finally calmed down a bit. He hiccuped as he started to take deep breaths. "Wash what's the matter?" Carolina murmured gently, still trying to comfort him. 

"I-its just I-I *hic* f-failed at helping y-ou" he stuttered out, letting out a miserable groan. 

"No you didn't Wash you helped me perfectly and I'm so happy that you have cared for me so much" Carolina said, rubbing his shoulder. 

"B-but I stole your independence" he cried, shaking. 

"Wash, if I didn't want to bond with you I wouldn't have let it happen. But I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not mad at you, I'm grateful that you love me so much." Carolina said, hugging him closer to her. 

"I didn't want to hurt you but I feel like I have" Wash replied, fidgeting anxiously. 

"You haven't hurt me at all, actually the fact that you are so worked up about thinking you hurt me makes me confident you are the perfect mate for me" she replied, kissing his shoulder. "I'm going to take you back to our nest to prove to you how much I love you" Carolina said, picking Wash up bridal style. He leaned against her chest and held onto her. 

She set him in the nest and climbed in next to him. She pulled him close to her and wrapped them both up in blankets. She started purring and petting his head like he loved. 

It took awhile but eventually Wash nodded off to sleep. He had exhausted himself in all his crying and throwing up. But Carolina wasn't going to leave, she was determined to protect and love her mate in any way possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I took a bit of a break as my life got kinda crazy but I'm starting to write again. I know this chapter is kinda short but I think it fits so I'm posting it. What do you guys think of this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll are ready for this fic because I am... kinda. I hope to actually have time to write this one. I am still working on my other works. I had a great idea for Arranged Hatred but I was an idiot and thought of it while sleeping and instead of doing the thing where you have a system to wake you up I fell asleep and forgot the idea but remembered I had a good idea. >:[


End file.
